A Bite of Lust
by sollyinpurplepants
Summary: A night at the bar goes well for Erzsebet Hedervary, who has just met a famous local pianist named Roderich Edelstein. However, she is a vampire who seeks blood, and hopes it will end in a meal. But fate changes course when Roderich reveals he isn't that prim as he appears to be... Monster!AU with Incubus!Austria X Vampire!Hungary. The rating could change later on, so watch out.
1. A Chance Encounter

**This idea has been bugging me for a while, and hopefully I can execute it well. AusHun has been my OTP for Hetalia, and since it hasn't gotten a lot of love as of recently, I'm hoping I can help. It contains monsters, so if you're uncomfortable, I understand. **

The bar was noisy and packed with people, Erzsebet noted. The Hungarian was out with friends, and while they were out for a drink and a chance to socialize, she was hunting. Erzsebet had become a vampire many years ago, but she could not remember the exact date. Regardless, she had gained many friends, and due to the extreme sensitivity to the sun (she could die from a slow death of burning alive during the day if she didn't wear a lot of clothes), she took up activities like swimming, fencing, weightlifting, and ballet.

She looked around, her stomach growling and aching for blood. In an effort to curve it, she finally decided to get a drink. She walked up to the bartender, asking for a cocktail. Unknown to her, a man was sitting close by. This man was unusual, for he kept an air of arrogance around him. And his curl, it stood up like an atenna on those old televisions. She shrugged him off, but she noticed that he looked cute. After being given the cocktail, she gave a quick sip, eyeing the other man. He could make an easy meal, and she felt confident that she could hold her liquor longer than he could. However...

The chatter was bothering the other man, and the loud music was making him lose focus. As Erzsebet took another sip, the noise started to get weird. She didn't know that the man near her was doing this, but the loud music became silent, and an original rock tune was playing. It wasn't as catchy as the other song, but it set people in an energetic mood. The bartender was confused, and Erzsebet scooted closer to the stranger. "You seem frustrated." She said, looking at him.

Those words made the man perk up, and he gave a nod. "Life has been a bit... challenging for me as of late." He replied, his purple eyes looking into her green eyes. She noticed that his accent was Germanic of origin, but it sounded flattering, melodious, composed. "And I suppose it's because of what?" She asked after a brief second of pondering. "I love my job, but I recently had to take a pay cut because of the economy, I felt it would be a good night to go drinking."

This made the Hungarian curious. "Oh? What job do you have?" She asked. "I'm a pianist for the local orchestra." He replied, giving a content grin. "However, the economy has not been in our favor. Yet people still admire us and what we do." Erzsebet's eyes widened in surprise. "Are you the Roderich Edelstein, the attractive pianist of the local orchestra?" She whispered and asked him, voice filled with surprise and awe. She was sitting next to a well-known man, yet she could take a chance at biting and drinking his blood. Roderich still looked very prideful because of his fame, but he was courteous and nodded. "My fans can be creepy." He whispered back. "What's your name?" He asked, now wanting to an acquaintance. The first step of getting his own meal was complete, and she was unaware.

Erzsebet gave a smile, and said, "My name's Erzsebet Hedervary! But some people call me Elizabeta." "Hmm, I like the first one better. Pleased to meet you Miss Erzsebet." Roderich said, extending his hand to shake. Erzsebet did the same, and as they shook hands, she noticed that they were soft, but the feeling was a bit weird. Roderich noticed that her hand was cold like ice, but shrugged off his worries.

He soon called another bartender over to ask for a beer, and asked if she wanted a glass. She nodded, her cocktail not meeting her tastes. She giggled and said, "I bet I can drink more than you!" "Nonsense. I may not look like a drinker, but I can hold my liquor quite well." He said, giving a small smirk. "Oh, it's on!" She said, giving a confident grin that shimmered against the light.

The two started their little drinking contest, and many glasses later, Erzsebet was still sober. Roderich was as well, giving a grin he would normally not give. He chuckled, and looked over at his watch. "It's gotten late Erzsebet." He said, giving a somewhat disappointed sigh. She pouted, but soon said, "I may need a ride from you. My friends are basically drunk, and I don't know if it will be a good idea for me to drive." A ride? This was the golden opportunity, something that made him push aside his personal Holy Grail. However, it made his normally pale cheeks go pink at the concept. "A-alright then." He said. After paying for both their drinks, the two walked to the parking lot. When no one was looking, she slowly stepped behing him, licking her sharp fangs. However, he found his car and opened the door to the passenger seat, foiling her assault. She thanked him before stepping inside and buckling up.

Once he got into the driver seat, she unbuckled and lunged forward, sharp fangs ready to pierce his neck.


	2. What are These?

**I'm sorry my readers! I've been busy with finals, but now that they're out of the way, I can write again! **

**Now... back to the story!**

Roderich was not expecting a sudden lunge, oh no. However, something like a sixth sense twitched, and the rumbling of the car engine became a rather unpleasant noise. It sounded like sharp nails scratching at a chalk board, and this noise made Erzsebet whimper and cover her ears. The noise soon ended, but now, the Hungarian was crying.

A hand gently stroked her arm, a voice telling her that things would be fine and that he overreacted. She perked up, giving him a scowl. "Was it you who made the noise?" She asked, glaring into Roderich's soul. He couldn't fight the glare lest he die, so he gave a guilty whimper and a nod. "I also changed the music at the bar. I found the music a bit obnoxious." He said, saying them like it was a very fast-paced violin melody. Her eyes widened with surprise. "You can manipulate noise?" "J-ja..." He said.

So the great local pianist prodigy Roderich Edelstein manipulated noises to make music? Interesing. Erzsebet soon started to get a little jealous, as she didn't possess that power despite having other features that would help her hunt for blood. Noise manipulation would be perfect, as she could surprise her victims and feed a lot faster. "So tell me," She asked in a curious, but teasing voice, "When did you gain the power to manipulate noise?"

The Austrian gave a smug smile as he drove out of the bar parking lot, purple eyes glowing with pride. "I was born with it actually." He replied in a charming voice. "I didn't know I was born with it until I was in my teenage years." A vampire's powers were normally gained based on the vampire's personality when they were human, so Erzsebet was quite a handful."Did it take you a long time to master this power?" She asked, curious if Roderich could master his power a lot faster than she could. "Nein." He said. "If you're curious about me and my noise manipulation, you're certainly free to see for yourself."

This was a offer of a lifetime! If Roderich had other abilities than simply manipulating noise, then Erzsebet would have to see for herself. Maybe he wouldn't be a vampire, but she could try to make peace with him. But she did feel something wrap around her seat and slink towards her rear...

Anyways, Roderich did not risk wanting to disappoint his vampire acquaintance, so he pulled over at a hotel. "Be sure not to bite me if we get... turned on." He said, noting her fangs. It was as if he knew that she was a vampire. She nodded, and followed him inside. Despite his normal budget, Roderich wasn't afraid to spend a few extra dollars to help someone. Erzsebet followed him, noticing a weird shadow near him, almost like wings. She got a little suspicious, but nevertheless trusted him.

He pulled out his wallet, booking a room for just him and her. His plan was to spend the night showing off what they were capable of. After the reservation was confirmed, Roderich offered a hand to Erzsebet to lead her to the room. She was hesitant, but soon held his hand as they walked over.

The hotel room was a bit shabby in her opinion, but it wasn't like the motels in the poor areas of town. Erzsebet dragged Roderich to a mirror, giggling to see how he would react. He was on the mirror, but she wasn't! "You're pretty mischievous for a vampire." He said, taking off his jacket. She turned around to give him privacy, but then...

She noticed a strange shadow, two actually? Her eyes widened in surprise, and she asked, "Oh? What are these?" "They're my wings Erzsebet." He said, giving a calm smile as golden wings started to shimmer to life. She jumped back, giving a small hiss. Apparently she almost drank the blood of an angel. "So you're an angel...?" She asked, voice mixed with disappointment and anger.

His expression was calm, his wings ending their celestial shine. "No my dear. If I was an angel, then I would have been cast down from Heaven in a heartbeat. Touch them and see for yourself." She calmed for a second, but she cautiously approached him and felt his wings, noticing that it felt like a fancy feather boa. When she pulled off a feather, it gave a ghastly glow and quickly burned away...


	3. The Startling Truth

After the feather burned away, Erzsebet raised an eyebrow. Could it be that the rest of these feathers were flammable too? She started to get suspicious, and desire to rip those wings right off his back. But that would simply be rude. If Roderich was an angel, then she would have been a dead woman long ago.

Roderich had seen the feather burn away, and was grateful that she didn't notice the twirls that were starting to form on his skin. Or that the skin on his legs was hardening. He stepped back, and was soon engulfed in flame.

She watched with awe as the flames appeared to eat away his skin, seeing distinct purple patterns spread across him. She soon gasped, as the angelic feathers burned away, revealing black wings that looked like a cross between a bat and a dragon's wings. Then there were horns that appeared like that, their curves forming something similar to a heart. He wasn't an angel at all. What made her flush was that save for a loincloth, Roderich was basically naked.

Cautiously, she inched forward, looking down as she felt scaly legs. Her fingers soon started to trace the twirls of purple on his skin, slowly breathing as the skin was soft to the touch. "You look like a demon from Hell." She said in a soft voice, slowly becoming mesmerized as she looked up at him. He gave a comforting grin, his tail slowly edging towards her leg. "I am a being from Hell," He said, "But I am no demon."

No demon? She was bewildered, and lightly stood back. Vampires and Hellish beings were not too keen on geting along, but they both had common hatred towards holy things. Erzsebet still was suspicious, and asked, "Then what are you then?" The Austrian gave a chuckle, and said, "I normally cannot be seen by humans when I become like this. People like you, can."

His voice was still at its melodious tone, but it was almost like he was tempting her. She gave a nod, and expected to hear what he had to say. He gave a smile, and said, "I am an Incubus." "Incub... Incubus." Erzsebet asked, now getting a little worried. Roderich Edelstein, the pianist who she nearly bit, was an Incubus. "Forgive me if I nearly bit you." She apologized in a soft voice.

Roderich gave a grin, and allowed her to move around the room. "It's alright Erzsebet. Sometimes, I wanted to give into my urges, but I refused. I would never assault anyone in their sleep, but I create very sensual dreams for the people who let me feed from them." He said softly. She looked at him, and said, "And that's why you look so prim and proper all the time." "Exactly. Did you want to know why I made my wings look like an angel's?" He suddenly asked.

She chuckled and gave a nod, hoping that he would impress her. "This disguise took a lot of practice. Some people say that in Austria, the Incubi and Succubi have golden wings that make them less menacing to their victims*." He explained, becoming like an angel. "We had to become like angels of course, so that we can get away with feeding." She nodded, and said, "It all makes sense. You can become an angel in a blink of an eye, and you certainly make humans not so scared of you. You're quite approachable for a demon." He thanked her, and reverted back to his true form.

Erzsebet got on the bed, kicking off her shoes before patting the sheets as an invitation for Roderich to join her. He sat down rather quickly, something flying through his head. "So tell me Roderich," She purred and asked, "Do you have anything you do apart from music?" "Oh yes, I love gardening and baking." He replied, giving a purr of his own. "Oh? I thought your kind only fed on libido." She said in a rather lustful voice. "Baking allows me to let my emotions out in some ways, and besides," He said, "I have a lot of fun. Be sure to remind me to not add chocolate to the things I make." This statement made her confused. "Huh? How come?" She asked. "Chocolate can apparently be made into an aphrodisiac* by us Incubi. Some of us can make chocolate into an aphrodisiac if we touch it, so heads up."

Apparently the stuff he baked could get her turned on. "What if you're a vampire?" She asked, showing off her sharp fangs with a smirk. "Well, I can make you tea, smoothies, shakes, and juices. I can also find animals for you to hunt." He replied with an equally challenging grin. "If you were to come over to my home, then I'm sure yor needs will be met." Erzsebet nodded, and said that drinking just blood would be disgusting. He simply nodded in agreement.

She giggled, and soon stood up. "Wanna see what powers I have?" She asked in a confident manner. Roderich nodded, eager to see what she was capable of and of her powers could match with his.

This was going to be an interesting night.

**Author's Notes**

**1. Chocolate as an aphrodisiac- In various cultures, people believed that chocolate was an aphrodisiac. In some countries, the chocolate was also considered to be of the Devil and therefore led people to commiting sins. **

**2. Austrian Incubi, according to folklore someone told me online, were like angels. They all hailed from mainly central Austria, and had a single mother Succubus. It was likely that they were made up by a Frenchman to poke fun at the beauty and promiscuity of the Austrian people, but this author doesn't know for sure. **


	4. Showing Off and Loving It

The two supernatural beings were now debating on who should go first. Roderich said that although he wantwd to impress Erzsebet, he didn't want to ruin specific surprises for her. "Surprises really?" She asked. "You surprised me enough with that disguise." "Nein, nein. I want to see what powers you have, ones that make you, you."

She flushed lightly at the statement, but nevertheless stood up to go first. "I mostly have powers related to transformation, speed, and strength." She said, looking at him. "For example-"

In an instant, she became a thick mist that covered the hotel room. Not even his glowing eyes could help Roderich see his hand. This certainly was an impressive power, he thought to himself. Two green eyes appeared, and a giggle was heard before Erzsebet became a human again. "That surprised me." Roderich said. "The mist was so thick that I couldn't see my hands." This was the first in a long time that someone complimented Erzsebet on her mist form. "T-thanks." She said, flushing lightly.

Roderich was asked to go next, and he stood up quite eagerly. Erzsebet settled down on the couch to see what he could do, and her expectations were high. "I can master hypnosis." He said, eyes becoming a brighter shade of purple. This shade was pleasing to the eye, therefore making hypnosis easier. She scooted forward, and felt herself go into a trance. She soon overcame his hypnotic glow, and her eyes started to become hypnotic. "I can hypnotize people too. Not with just a stare into my eyes, but my beauty makes me hypnotic." She was grinning with triumph as she watched the Incubus become a bit dizzy, proud that she hypnotized a Hellish being. However, he quickly got out of his hypnotized state, and said, "I have a feeling that our hypnosis abilities could help us to our advantage."

Help us? She was a bit confused, but soon started to picture the two hypnotizing someone and jointly feeding from them. This would work nicely. "We can terrorize the town!" She said, standing and posing like she was a powerful person. "Oh yes." He said with a smirk. "We're basically monsters, so it can give us reason to do it. However, we need to make ourselves not suspicious." "Really? You think people get suspicious of us after we do this for a while?" She asked, doubting him. "Certainly. They may hire a demon hunter to go and kill us." He replied.

She grimaced at the statement, and wanting to change topics, she got up and became a cat. She was a white cat with tan all over her, and she gave a purr as she rubbed against his his leg, not minding the scales. Roderich chuckled, and picked her up. "You remind me of Franz, Erzsebet." He said as she stroked her fur. "You're both very cute and cuddly." She figured that he was mentioning his cat, and was surprised that the Incubi had actual pets instead of hellish versions of animals. She purred and nuzzled against him, feeling pampered. She soon nudged him that she needed to change back, and he placed her on the floor so that the transformation took place.

Erzsebet had a grin on her face. She was getting praised from someone who was more powerful than her, and she was feeling giddy almost. Roderich noticed this, chuckling and smiling. He certainly wasn't making false hopes; he was helping someone feel adored and loved in a way. He soon stepped aside, but then walked up to her. "I wanted to impress you with more of my powers, but I realized that they're similar to yours in a way." He said. She gave a grin, and told him that if they kept going, the surprises would have already been ruined. However...

She had asked, "Can you get on the bed?" He needed a little break, so he nodded and settled on the bed. The next thing he knew, the Incubus felt the vampire easily lift up the bed as if it was paper. "I was very athletic when I wad a human, so as a vampire, I'm very strong!" She grinned and said, keeping the bed up in the air. "You said you also had speed powers." Roderich said with a grin of his own. This made her chuckle, and she gently lifted the bed back onto the floor before rushing with such agility to get some water for the two. He was certainly impressed as she rushed back, thanking her as he drank some of his water.

Erzsebet joined him, and said, "You know, you aren't so bad for an Incubus." Roderich thanked her, and said, "You're pretty charming for a vampire." The two then talked for the rest of the evening, before both succumbed to sleep and slept in each other's arms.

The seeds of a relationship were sown.

**Now we get to the fluffy moments of these two! So stay around for more!**


	5. A Pleasant Meeting

**It feels interesting that I'm uploading this chapter on June eighth, the day when the Austro-Hungarian Empire was formed. Anyways, on to the new chapter!**

It had been several days since Erzsebet and Roderich first met at a bar. She still remembered the change in music, and how he surprised her with his angelic disguise. As evidenced in her diary, the Incubus was still heavy on her mind. He was a Hellish being, but he was the one who made her feel special and loved. He also was bery handsome, with or without the horns, wings, and scaly legs. In the back of her mind, she wanted to meet him again, but she womdered if she had the time and money to see him. He might be rehearsing with the orchestra for all she cared about.

A day later, she had just finished teaching a swimming lesson to a group of cbildren. Most of these were kids who lived in the same apartment complex as her, and they were all trying to do their best. Erzsebet loved children, as she found them cute and very interesting to talk to. She still sometimes acted like a little kid sometimes, chasing ducks and various animals like she did when she was a girl. After the last kid left, she walked to the restroom to dry her hair and put her clothes on. As soon as she stepped into the stall where she kept her things, she jumped. A small creature was sitting on the bench, comfy with where it was at. She wanted to kill and call it a pervert, but she saw that it was holding a letter. The creature held the letter out, eagerky wanting her to read it. She did take the letter, and shooed the creature off before she started dressing. She needed to read it when she got home.

A small apartment was her home, and she loved it despite the cramped space. It was a perfect place for a vampire like her ro live. She settled in on the couch and examined the envelope. The writing was very neat, and it was simply addressed to her. How strange, she thought as she gently opened the envelope and pulled out a folded letter. She slowly unfolded the paper, and saw a message that said:

"My dearest Erzsebet,

Forgive me if I send my letter to you like this. The creature I sent to deliver my letter is a Sprite, and they can be... curious about the people I ask them to find at times.

The reason why I sent you this letter was to ask if we can meet again. I have become very busy since the orchestra has a concert coming up in several days. Inside is an extra ticket I managed to get from the ticket stand outside the concert hall. Once the concert is out of the way, we can perhaps meet up and discuss our little plans for the future.

I apologize on writing on such short notice, and hopefully you can forgive me for that too. F you are ever bored or sad, please think of the happy times.

Sincerely yours,

Roderich Maxmilian Edelstein"

A ticket fell onto her hand, and she was amazed and surprised. Roderich was inviting her to go to a concert, and he even wrote his contact information on the letter in case she wanted to visit, or ven simply contact him over the phone. Erzsebet wanted to thank him, and she immediately bolted to the phone.

Roderich was at home, playing a song on the piano. The song wasn't part of the concert, but he wanted to express his emotions. His cat Franz was snoozing on the couch, and his dog Drake was sitting near his master's feet. The mood of the house was tranquil, and he loved it. Soon, the phone rang, ruining the atmosphere that Roderich desired. He stopped playing, and stood up to go answer with a glare in his eyes. When he asked "hello", his eyes widened. "Er-Erzsebet, servus*!"

The Hungarian had heard the word being used a few timez, so she greeted with "Szia*!" "What are you calling for?" Roderich asked, rubbing his forehead as he leaned against the counter. "Did you get my letter?" "Yep!" She said with a grin. "Thanks for inviting me to the concert!" His frown was soon replaced with a grin, and he chuckled by her enthusiasm. "Did the Sprite scare you?" "Yes... it was very sudden." "Sorry. The Sprites hae a tendency to do that." He replied, adding that Sprites normally served the Incubi and Succubi. Erzsebet nodded, hoping that she would take it to heart the next time a Sprite came over.

They were talking again, and the topic soon went to a meetup. "Where do you want us to hang out at?" The Hungarian asked, feeling her hunger for blood slowly creep back. "Hmm..." The Incubus replied, now against the couch as he stroked Franz. "How about a café? It's convenient for the both of us." She nodded, and scrambled to get a sticky note. "And when are we going to meet up? I know a café that has a lot of shade, so I don't roast alive." She asked and suggested, writing down the name of the café. "How about Wednesday?" He suggested. "I have nothing going on that day." "Alright! We'll meet up at the Café Rosa on Wednesday!" She said, telling him the preferred time. "I promise I'll arrive on time Erzsebet." He said with a grin. They talked again before they said goosbye and hung up.

On Wednesday morning, Roderich wsd surprisingly the first person to arrive at the Café Rosa. It had many umbrellas, and it made sense for Erzsebet to choose that spot. He was reserving a table when he saw Erzsebet arrive. It wasn't too sunny as there was some fog, but she wore a long skirt and a light jacket to keep out the sun. "Hey there." She greeted as she sat down. "... Morning." He said in reply. He wasn't the best man when it came to words. "How did you sleep last night?" She asked, teasing him in a way. "I slept a lot better than I did the past couple of days." He replied, putting the newspaper that he was reading aside. "How about you?" He asked. "I slept at about one or so." She replied, mentioning that she felt tired because of the alarm she set. "Normally I sleep in a lot later because I'm undead, but I didn't want to disappoint you,"

He chuckled, leaning towards her. "I suppose that makes sense." A waiter soon came with menus, and asked if they wanted anything. Since Erzsebet normally drank a ton of liquids, she asked for a cappuccino and a glass of milk. Roderich loved coffee himself, and pointed to one of the coffees offered on the breakfat special. He also ordered a Danish for himself, and the waiter took their menus. Birds were singing in the trees near the café, and he leaned back as he listened to their songs. "Are you coming up with a new song Mr. Edelstein?" Erzsebet asked with a grin. "I'm listening to the birds have their concert." He replied and winked. "But I may be making a new song out of it right now." She giggled, and this made the normally composed Incubus giggle too.

The waiter came with their drinks and pastry, and Roderich thanked him before he started to eat the pastry. "What flavor is it?" She asked curiously. "My guess is that it's cherry, but it has some strawberry in it." He said. "Do you want a bite?" "No Roderich, I'm good." She said. "If I did eat some of that pastry, I'd get a stomachache." Roderich nodded, and soon started to sip his coffee. "It is an okay blend, but it needs more sugar." He said, mostly to himself. "How's your cappuccino?" "It's not bad, but it feels like I'm drinking up dishwater!" She answered. This made Roderich nearky spit his drink out in laughter, and assured her that he could make a better blend of coffee.

The gwo were now talking about what was going on in their lives, and the Austrian asked, "What sort of job do you have? I couldn't exactly hear you over the noisy crowd in the back." "I work as a swim instructor. I often teach the kids at the same apartmentas me how to swim inthe apartment pool, but I also work part time at a grocery store. I love children." Children were something that madeRoderich chuckle. Their dreams were very pure, and he tended to avoid their dreams as he didn't want to face the wrath of an imaginary friend (as he found out the hard way). "They're cute, but they can be a handful." He said, telling her about how he had raised an Italian kid during foster care with a friend. She giggled, and inquired more about him. Soon, the waiter came to collect the empty mugs, and Roderich paid for the meal, as the bill wss being printed, he told her a story about how the kid painted bunnies on his walls, and to this day, some of the bunnies were still there. This made Erzsebet laugh very loudly, and she said, "You must've been a good parent for him!" "I heard he got into art school, and we still talk." He said, smiling softly.

Once the bill was handed and thw two left the café with smiles on their faces. They talked and talked until Erzsebet saw the sun coming out. "Stink..." "What is it?" He asked. "I need to go right now. Here's my home address if you want to come by." Roderich thanked her, and the two soon parted ways to do their own thing. This meeting was a vey good one, she noted, and hopefully Roderich could say hello again soon!

**Notes:**

**1. Servus is hello in some dialects in German, mainly in the Austrian-German dialect. It's also used as a greeting in countries like Hungary, hence how Erzsebet was able to understand him.**

**2. Szia is hello in Hungarian. **


	6. The Concert

**I'm sorry my fellow readers and followers! I've been getting pretty busy the past few days, and I'm going on vacation next week. Hopefully I can update while we're on the plane…**

Some days had passed since the meeting at the café. Erzsebet was still working as a swim instructor, but… She was beginning to have all sorts of feelings for Roderich, the Incubus she had just met several days ago. He was certainly terrifying, but he was handsome too! Currently, she had been trying to get a chance to speak to him over the phone again, but he hadn't been answering. This caused some concern for her, and she went to work, sending small messages over email to him (yes, she got his email too).

A day after the latest phone call was sent, the vampire was busy shopping. She ate healthy, as she wanted to be fit even in her undead state. She had just put some vegetables in her shopping basket and was walking to the meat section when she bumped into someone. She was about to apologize, but recognized the peculiar curl standing up like an antenna. The man turned around, and a confused face was replaced with a grin. "I'm sorry I er-" "There is no need to apologize Erzsebet." Roderich said, assuring her that things were fine. The Hungarian grinned, and told him, "It's so good to see you again! I tried to call you, but you haven't been answering."

He bowed his head in forgiveness, and told her, "I have been busy preparing for the concert for the past several days. We all have to perform _perfectly_ for the concert, and I have to force myself to stay up extremely late so that I can master and understand the songs that I'm supposed to play." "Right… you're a musician." She nodded and said. "I understand that you get busy with a concert coming up and all." The Austrian gave a comforting smile, and added, "I have been practicing a few songs in my own free time, some I have been using as practice for the songs the orchestra is performing." Music was not Erzsebet's forte, so she simply nodded. She watched him pull out his cell phone, and he went through the videos he had recorded. "I tried looking up recognizable songs around the world, and this kept popping up when I looked up songs from Eastern Europe."

She helped him move along, but she perked up when he mentioned songs from Eastern Europe. "I might be able to recognize some of them. I was a little girl when my parents and I moved here to the U.S. from Hungary, but I may be able to recognize some of the songs they played at the time." He nodded, and started to play a video of him attempting one of the songs. It was very lively, but there were points where he had struggled to match the pitch of the song. "No, megállj csak!*" She said, giving a bubbly grin. "Hm?" He asked, looking at her. "Forgive me," Erzsebet said, "I grew up watching this with some of my friends when we were kids! It was a cute little cartoon where a wolf chased a bunny, but I couldn't tell if the bunny was a boy or a girl." The Austrian nodded, and asked about how well he played it. "It was okay, but you need to be more lively and energetic about it!" "I will take the compliment, and perhaps I could improve on it." He replied, chuckling before shutting off his phone for now and leading Erzsebet to the meat section.

After they talked and shopped, the friends faced each other and promised that they would talk to each other again really soon. Roderich promised to call again, and warped away. Erzsebet waved goodbye, but wondered about why he warped instead of walking home. He must be an Incubus, so he can do this freely, she thought as she got into the car and drove home.

A few days later, Erzsebet was showering. The concert was this evening, and she certainly had to make herself look good. Roderich had to call to remind her, and explained that he was already at the concert hall, rehearsing with the orchestra. Once she got out, she dried her hair and applied some makeup. Since her reflection was not present on a mirror, she had to be very careful unless she did such stupid things like put mascara in her eye or smear her lip gloss across her face. Once she was done, she slipped into a beautiful red dress, showing off her features and making her proper. She stepped out of her apartment, and drove off to the concert hall.

Surprisingly, lots of people came were at the concert hall. Most of the concertgoers were older, but there were a few families with children dressed in proper attire for going to such an event. She had her purse checked, and soon was pointed to where she sat. The seat was not in the center of the spacious hall, and it was located rather conveniently right next to a door in case she needed to excuse herself during the concert. She settled in, and soon, the curtains unfolded to reveal the orchestra. People applauded, but the conductor held the applause as he directed the first chair of the violins to play A.

A multitude of instruments played A, the musicians tuning them to make sure the notes wouldn't be horrid. She spotted Roderich, and he looked proper as ever. He turned to Erzsebet and gave a soft grin before playing on the keys to make sure that the piano was properly tuned. After the tuning ended, the conductor started to explain the first piece. She nodded off, but soon focused her attention as the first song began. It was a simple song from a popular ballet (Nutcracker, maybe?), and the musicians sounded like they were doing their best. Roderich played along too, and she looked up to see him. He looked so focused, and the dedication that was across his face showed that he knew how to play the piano. After the applause, the second song began. It was a piano concierto by Mozart, and the piano playing certainly was impressive. It sounded like he knew what he was doing, and Erzsebet was most pleased.

By the time the intermission started, Roderich had excused himself from the main group of musicians to find Erzsebet. She was sitting outside, sipping some water when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around, and was happy to see him. "You were excellent up there." She said. "Daek*." He replied, offering a stick of gum to her. "I could certainly tell that you had practiced for days on end. A few of the violinists got lost!" She said, trying to keep her volume down. "Practice usually makes perfect when it comes to a concert." He said, agreeing with her on that statement. A red light started to flash, meaning that the second half of the concert was going to happen. He waved goodbye to her, and soon rushed to catch up with the rest of the musicians who were heading back on stage.

The second half of the concert was noticeably better than the first half. First the Sabre March*, then a few more lively tunes. For the finale, it turned out that there was to be a man singing an aria. Erzsebet sat patiently as the man singing the song was to appear on stage. Minutes ticked by, and the man arrived. The conductor apologized to the crowd, and soon, the song began.

Roderich played along, sometimes getting loud on the measures that he was supposed to play. He was not the best man (or Incubus) when it came to patience, and Erzsebet noticed. At the end, everyone stood up to applaud the orchestra. Afterwards, she was heading back to the car when she turned and saw him. "You were excellent!" She said, hugging him. He nodded, and added, "Hopefully my loud bursts weren't too much for you. I do not like it when people are late." "It almost sounded like you were venting those feelings out with the piano." She said, giving a purr. "Sometimes," He said, "Music lets me express my emotions in ways regular talking can't. When I play, I almost feel like I'm telling the piano my frustrations, as well as my desires." She chuckled, and handed him a few flowers she had plucked from the concert hall. He thanked her, and wished her goodnight. She did the same, and drove off for home.

**Author's notes:**

**1. ****No, megállj csak! is the Hungarian title for Nu, pogodi!, a famous Russian cartoon in which a wolf chases a hare (who is mistaken for a rabbit. And it's a he, despite the long eyelashes). The cartoon is fondly remembered in eastern Europe for how it portrayed Soviet life, the humor , and the theme song. The theme song was even played at the opening ceremony in the Winter Olympics in Sochi. It is interesting to note that a Hungarian wrote the music that was used as the theme song.**

**2. Daek is "Thanks" in the Austrian-German dialect.**


	7. The First of the Letters

**I'm sorry my readers! I've been busy with vacation, and I need to update again. This chapter has some NSFW references, but it's mostly limited to the letter.**

It had been a few weeks since the concert, and since then, Roderich and Erzsebet were now in a relationship. The meetings were very simple, as the Incubus didn't want her to burn to death. It was very plain too, as the Hungarian vampire ttook him to small restaurants because of his surprisingly frugal lifestyle. They complemented each other, and all was good.

One afternoon, Erzsebet had just returned to her apartment when she she spotted an envelope on the table. There weren't any of those perverted Sprites who delivered the letter, so she raised an eyebrow as to how it got here. She gently picked it up, examining it. She then saw the fancy cursive Roderich used when he wrote to her, and gave a smile. 'Now to ask him how he delivered it here...' She thought to herself as she walked to her bedroom.

She got to her room and settled on the bed before opening the envelope. She pulled the letter out and unfolded it without doing much damage, and she took a quick glance before she started to read. The Hungarian smiled, and started to speak aloud. The letter said:

"Dearest Erzsebet,

Ever since we first met, I have started to become enamored with you. You have the fairest green eyes I have seen, and they remind me of the fresh grass of the summer."

She chuckled and flushed before asking herself, "Since when did Roderich know that I lived in the countryside as a kid?" She kept on reading and said aloud, "You are very outgoing, but you are understanding when you are with someone like me. You're also very, very beautiful." How sweet.

However, she soon read, "Despite your state, your lips may feel soft, and you have such a seductive bode." This made Erzsebet's face red, and it wasn't an angry red, it was an embarrassed (and aroused) red. She wanted to toss it, but then again, Roderich was an Incubus. A thought soon entered her mind, and she gently placed the letter down as she asked herself, "Is this how he gets people to feed on? But I have to admit-" She gave a smirk, "He does know how to compliment people on their physical features."

She read along, and said, "Forgive me for saying such things. You look so handsome, and your body is perfect for an Incubus like me. Perhaps, we can meet and discuss how to improve, maybe even take the relationship to the next level.

For now, until we meet again.

Love,

Roderich"

She put the letter down, face a bright red. Roderich certainly does know how charm for sure. The letter had some erotic tones to it, but Erzsebet didn't mind. A buzz of Amber Smith* was on her phone, meaning that she got a text. She pulled out her phone, and smiled as she read a text from her friend, and replied that she would come over to visit. However, she needed to visit another friend to discuss a few things.

Life would go on like normal, but she wondered if those letters could kerp coming. Only Roderich would know...

**Author Notes**

**1. Amber Smith is a famous Hungarian indie rock band. They're famous for their third album, RePRINT, and they still perform in concerts across Europe.**


	8. A Quick Talk

**I'm sorry I haven't been updating as much! I've gotten busy, and hopefully things will get back to normal for me soon. Anyways, here's the newest chapter. **

Erzsebet was getting her things ready to go. She slipped Roderich's letter into her purse before grabbing her keys to the apartment. Once she did that, she opened the door and stepped out before closing and locking it behind her.

The sun was beginning to set, and this was a delight to the vampire. Her powers were restricted due to the sun, and once it set, she could use her powers freely. She decided to walk down to Roderich's instead of driving there, knowing that she could save money by shifting into something. People were too busy walking by her, unaware of the mischievous tint in her green eyes as the sky started to darken.

There was a secluded alleyway near the park, and she smiled as she started to sprint towards there. Once she arrived, she looked at the darkening sky and pulled the letter. She needed Roderich's scent to reach him, so she took a quick whiff before shoving it back into her purse before something amazing happened.

She became a bat, and she stood out from the bats who lived under the freeways and in caves. Her fur was a luscious brown, her eyes an appealing shade of green. She also had the pink flowers she normally wore, but they were tucked behind her ear. She flutered her wings, practicing her flying. She did some loops and twirls, something she hadn't done in a good while. She then remembered Roderich's letter, and immediately flew off in search of him.

Roderich was out walking Drake. His home was near the woods, and he sometimes used that location to find potential meals. He was walking downhill, already feeling exhausted. Although he was an Incubus, the Austrian wss not the most athletically fit, so he had to stop and take a rest every few minutes. However, few knew that he was quite muscular, and that he could defeat many in skiing competitions*. He stood up, ready to continue walking again.

Meanwhile, Erzsebet was flying around the city. She was still searching for Roderich, following his scent to see where he had gone. She got out of downtown a few minutes later, and was pleased as she felt closer to the main source of the scent. She flew around, now using echolocation to identify Roderich from the people and the trees.

Roderich had settled down again, panting loudly when he looked up and saw a bat. Bats weren't common out during this time! He was concerned, as he didn't want the bat to get harmed. Much to his surprise, the bat swooped down for a landing, perching on a lampost before dropping down as- "Erzsebet! You surprised me!" He said, shock on his face.

The Hungarian chuckled lightly before walking over to the Austrian. "I needed to speak to you." She said, pulling the letter from her purse. Roderich was surprised, then flustered. "Did you actually read it?" He whispered, his cheeks tainted with red. "Yes. It was quite a surprise, but it was so erotic." She whispered in reply. "Ah forgive me. I tend to make the letters like that to appeal to people I feed on. Some people in their dreams told me that I made them feel better about themselves." He added.

Erzsebet was surprised, but nodded. "Is it fine that you can drive me over to a friend's place? We're planning on going out to dinner." She suddenly asked. Roderich gave a nod, Drake sniffing Erzsebet before sitting down. "Erzsebet, I am happy to do that. I will need to get the car first." He said, handing Drake's leash to Erzsebet before vanishing. She was surprised, but she looked down at the dog before she started to stroke his fur. Roderich came back with his car a few minutes later, parking before seeing the two. "Drake looks like he's enjoying himself." He said, smiling as he pulled down the windows. "That's what his name is?" She asked. "Ja*. I had him since he was a puppy." He replied. "It's fine if he joins us, he's used to cars."

Erzsebet looked at Drake, and led him over to the car. Roderich unlocked the doors, allowing Erzsebet to open the door. Once Drake was in his seat, she closed the door and took the seat next to Roderich. "I can help you get to my friend's home if that works with you." She said, offering to help. The Austrian thanked her, taking her offer as she showed the map to her friend's home on the phone. Soon, they drove off.

**Notes:**

**1) Austria is well known in the sporting world for alpine skiing. Of all the nations, they have won over 100 gold medals for alpine skiing in the Winter Olympics. **

**2) Ja means yes.**


End file.
